Will Son Become Son in Law?
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: Ruu has proposed to Miu and Miu said yes. All that was left to do is to formally ask Miu's hand in marriage. He had not known that his earthling father could be very scary.


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Will Son Become Son-in-Law?

Author: littlemissworrywart

Summary: Ruu has proposed to Miu and Miu said yes. All that was left to do is to formally ask Miu's hand in marriage. He had not known that his earthling father could be very scary.

XOXOXOXOX

They were walking up the stairways to Saionji Temple when Miu stopped and asked, "Ruu-kun, um…are you sure about this?"

The 22-earthyear old Ruu, who was ahead by a step, looked down at his strawberry-blond girlfriend and gently teased, "So you don't want to marry me?"

"Ruu!" Miu said with a searing look… which caused Ruu to chuckle.

Seeing Miu's fuming face, he playfully kissed her nose. "Well I'm told that it's an earthly custom to talk to the girl's parents and formally ask her hand in marriage."

Miu sighed. "Definitely Wanya's idea."

"And a good one if I may add." Ruu said and held Miu's hand as he led her up the stairs. "He was so excited when I told him I was hoping to ask you to be my wife. And even more so when you said yes."

"Well that's Wanya" Miu smiled, remembering how the sitter-pet cried endlessly while ranting about how he did not notice that his _Ruu-chama_ had become a man (an alien man in Miu's case).

"Ran too, and my parents" Ruu supplied. "Though they were not convinced at first, they later realized that once I'm decided on something, there's no turning back. So here we are, hoping that _your_ parents would do the same thing."

"Mou Ruu…I'm sure Mom will get all puffy eyes upon hearing this, but Dad…Dad can be _very_ bull-headed if you know what I mean."

"Miu, trust me on this. We'll just explain it to Papa." Ruu assured. (A/N: He still hadn't dropped his endearment term to his Earth parents.) "Knowing him, he'll think about it calmly and logically, and then accept our side."

XOXOXOXOX

"What's the meaning of this?" Kanata yelled. The brunette father stood up from where he sat and towered over Ruu who stared at him shocked.

Miu elbowed Ruu's side. When he turned to her, she mouthed, _calmly and logically, huh?_

"Oh my" was Miyu's response. In a motherly gesture she gathered each of Miu's and Ruu's hand in hers. "That's great!"

"Miyu!" Kanata bellowed. Those are rare times when Kanata Saionji had to raise his voice in an indication that he is definitely angry. So when it snaps, it _really_ snaps. "You can't just agree to this!"

Miyu just raised her eyebrow. She learned in her 23 years of marriage when the proper time to argue is and when to shut up and let her husband has his say _first_. The present dictates that she choose the second.

Knowing his wife's reaction, Kanata turned again to Ruu. In a low menacing tone, he asked, "Had _something_ already happened between you and my daughter?"

"Dad!" Miu shrieked while blushing furiously. Kanata sent her a look that says _Shut up, Miu. I'm not talking to you._

Ruu, who was also blushing, shook his head and muttered, "None, sir." (A/N: Well, he's got to be formal, right?)

"Then why are you marrying her?"

Ruu reached for Miu's hand then looked straight to Kanata's eyes. "I love your daughter, sir. I felt…no, _we_ felt that it's time for us to be legally together at most."

Kanata's heart softened. "I know. But don't you both think it's too early for this?"

"No, it isn't too early, sir." Ruu replied unwaveringly.

Kanata then turned to his wife and quietly ordered, "Please leave us some time alone."

Miyu nodded and tugged her daughter's hand. Miu hesitantly stood up and followed her mom.

But before leaving, she looked at Ruu worryingly. Ruu only gave her a soft reassuring smile before turning to his earthling father again.

When the door closed, Kanata sat, folded his arms and said, "Young man, better start explaining now or I won't approve."

XOXOXOXOX

"Mom, is it really okay to leave Ruu unarmed?"

Miyu just laughed and continued to pour tea before sitting next to Miu. "You truly believe that? Ruu has lots of tricks up his sleeve, and even if he does, your father in no way will lay a hand on him."

"There's always a first time." Miu said downheartedly.

Miyu patted her daughter's arm and amusement flickered in her eyes. "Even if we always bicker, Kanata never used violence." Then her voice softened. "And Ruu was our first child; we love him so much."

Miu's eyes shone with love. "I do too, Mom. That's why I accepted him."

"I know, Wanya told me the story."

Confused, Miu asked, "Wanya?"

"Well, your father was already asleep when Wanya called through Ruu's phone and…there's that." Her mother happily said. "Ruu has always been such a sweet child."

"Yeah." Miu replied dreamily. "He took me flying as always and suddenly, birds moved towards me and handed flowers held between their beaks. I asked him why and he just smiled at me knowingly."

"When I got at least two dozens of white rose, he knelt there, suspended in midair with the setting sun at his back, and my heart goes thumping and thumping until he said, _Miu, if you allow me, we can do this everyday no matter what time for every minute for the rest of our lives._"

She then clasped her mother's hand. "After that, butterflies came and like magic, formed the words _Will you marry me_? It was so enchanting that I can only nod and cry while butterflies surrounded us as he slipped the ring to my finger. Mom, it felt like I was loving the same man all over again but to a greater extent."

Miyu moved a little closer and hugged her daughter. "I understand. It was the same for me with your dad. You know our story, right?"

"Hai. It was about two teenagers left with no one in the world but an alien baby and his sitter pet. Together, they managed to take care of the two and of each other while keeping the alien's and the sitter pet's identities a secret from their family and friends." She then proudly looked at her mother. "You two were a strong unit back then, and still are."

Miyu gently brushed her daughter's hair with her fingers. "I guess we are. Up until now, I can't believe Kanata and I handled all those weird situations. And up until now, as clumsy as I was, I can't imagine how I made such an amazing man love me."

Miu hugged her mother more tightly. "Oh Mom, I'll say this without any prejudice whatsoever. You're beautiful and wonderful. I love you, Mom."

"And I love you too, Miu."

XOXOXOXOX

"Do you want something to drink before we start?"

Ruu cleared his throat nervously and shook his head. "None, sir."

"Good." Assuming a prosecutor's atmosphere, Kanata continued. "Then first things first, when did you propose to my daughter?"

"Yesterday, sir." Ruu answered immediately.

"Hm. You sure work fast. Am I to assume that you have your parents' consent about this?"

"Beforehand, sir." Then he hesitantly added. "And that of my Earth mother."

Kanata raised his eyebrow. "Miyu?"

"Hai." Ruu muttered. "She said so last night."

_Miyu, you'll gonna pay for this._ Kanata thought. "Well…hm. So what's the status quo between you and Miu?"

"We've been officially dating for 4 years, sir, and have known each other for at least 10 years."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Kanata asked mockingly.

"N-no, sir." Ruu stuttered.

Kanata decided then to pull Ruu's leg. "Ah, so you're telling me that my _mere_ 8 years of knowing Miyu before getting married can't compare with your _great_ 10 years with Miu?"

"T-that's not what I meant, sir."

Kanata continued to mock. "Say, if I ask you to wait for another 10 years, will you?"

Like his Earth father, Ruu's temper rarely surface. "If that's what Miu wants-"

"That's what I want!"

And so it snaps. Ruu stood and raised his voice, "You're not whom I'm marrying!"

XOXOXOXOX

Miu was about to sip her tea when she heard the shouting. The cup clattered as she set it down. She then looked at her mother nervously.

Receiving her daughter's frantic look, Miyu held Miu's hand and whispered, "Don't worry."

XOXOXOXOX

Pause. Blush. "That didn't come out as what I suppose to mean."

Kanata laughed and proceeded to pat Ruu's head like when it was a baby. "Just kidding, son." And with that all formality vanished.

This time, Ruu smiled. "Thanks, Papa."

"So you really do love my daughter, don't you?"

Ruu knew exactly what to say. "She's perfectly wonderful. She's got her father's mind and her mother's heart."

"Well said. But I think it's more of her mother's _temper_." Kanata said amusingly.

"That too. But now I know where I've got mine." Ruu teased and made Kanata laugh.

"Do please tell that to Miu. Mine is certainly effective."

XOXOXOXOX

"Ruu! Dad!"

Miu rushed to Ruu's side and glared at her father. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

In answer, Kanata messed his daughter's hair and stuck out his tongue before sitting next to his wife who is drinking tea.

Ruu tugged Miu close and turned to his earthling parents. Bowing deeply, he said, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Miu looked at him and they both share wide smiles. "Let's take a walk outside, shall we?"

XOXOXOXOX

"How did you know what's gonna happen?"

Miu glanced at Ruu before looking up a tree. "I think they're expecting it."

"But Papa sure gave me a hard time." He walked to where Miu stood and gently stroked the trunk. They'll both remember the serenity of these moments.

"Ruu-kun, do you know that Mom and Dad were about the same age as us when they got married?"

He looked at her. "Hm."

"When they announced it, guess what everyone said?" Miu asked with delight.

Ruu, catching her mood, simply shook his head. "What?"

"They said, _What took you turtles so long to decide this?_" Miu chuckled. "I guess Dad wanted to be an original."

"Yeah." Then he surprised Miu by snatching her up so he can kiss her properly.

Miu, with emotions overflowing, linked her arms around his neck and shared that sweet kiss with Ruu.

After some moments, Ruu gently pulled back and placed butterfly kisses along her jawline. "Miu?"

"Hm?" she murmured, snuggling closer to catch his lemon scent.

"How's Christmas sound to you?" He asked between kisses.

Miu lightly pecked him on the nose. "Dad will adore his son-in-law even more."

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Read and Review. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*


End file.
